Do ya mind?
by Moondeertribe
Summary: Jo/ anne maria story. A little side chapter of 2nd of the Changes series Anne Maria POV
1. I dont care about you

Wow I'm lookin good today!Anne Maria smiled at her reflection, briefly scanning her face for any , perfect, as always~ She happily pouted her lips, applying another generous layer of her favorite lipstick, careful not to ruin her precise and particular style she had going on. Just need ta floof my poof. She pulled out a can of hairspray from seemingly nowhere and spraying it until a thick cloud of the stuff seemed to cling to her. "If ya cant choke on the fumes obviously ya arnt doing your hair any justice" She mumbles to herself as she fretted with her do, pulling her hair back and away from her face before freeing her hands up to pull her shirt up before she spilled out. "Outta the way, comin through" she chirps as she stepped off the ship, almost slipping on the gravel, her strappy heels making it difficult to walk. "You cant be serious, no roads, pavement, houses? Nothing?! Great total drama ramma is even worse than I thought, I just knew they needed me, gotta get some personality all up in here, liven this place up a bit, "she planted her hands on her hips and took a look around the place. Trees. Trees. Dirt. Trees. Dirt . Oh hey and look. More trees. She scoffed, a creeping feeling coming over her as she looked around. Is someone watchin me? She turns nd sees some dude looking at her. Oh wait is that a girl? She looked em over. Boobs,check. Vauge , eyelashes, check. "would ya mind not starin at me? I know I'm hot stuff n' all but jeez." She frowned a bit,did she just sass me? Oo I know she did not just sass me. She rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips. Whatever ive got betta things to do than have this bag of a chick mess wit me. She gave the dirty blond another look down, greasy hair,ugly eyebrows,no curves. Damn that girl needs work. Even I cant make that any betta. Wait wasn't chris gonna separate us? Holy shit its my turn already. She stepped up,her hair flouncing as she took her place on her team's side. Not a bad looking bunch but they could all use some work, she smirked as she looked over her teammates,pauseing when she saw the blonde. . great.


	2. I hate you

What. The heck. Is this junk!? Anne Maria stared at the slop Chef and Chris called 'breakfast', a look of pure distain on her face as Chef served it, letting it fall of his spoon in chunks, plopping into her bowl with a sickening thud. "Thanks…" She grumbles, taking her tray to a table and taking her seat, still staring at the bowl. Am I expected to eat this? She leaned over it, giving the stuff a tentive sniff. She covered her mouth immediately, trying not to gag at the putrid smell. Maybe this stuff is out of date? Or maybe I just got a bad batch?! She looked around, seeing the other react just as she did. Okay maybe its just frikin digustin. She sniffed, picking up salt shaker and putting a little salt on the monstrosity. Please tell me it didn't just hiss at me. She tried her best not to look as revolted as she was. Well isn't this nice.

"Hey spray tan" Rang out a voice from her left. A.M frowned a bit. Excuse me? Spray tan? Oh its that man lady from the first day, figugas. "pass the salt, ide rather this slop taste like something other than just paste." Anne couldn't help but to glare at this rude ass girl. Oh no she betta not be orderin me around,who does she think she turned away,opting to ignore her.

"Chop chop salt now" Okay that's it, I'm not gonna let this blonde disrespect me and my fine self. A.M Frowned sharply, the girls smile making her ears burn with anger. "First of all I don't take no orders from you, second of all, you can say please, capiche?" She says hotly, picking up the salt shaker and chucking it at her, feeling even more infuriated when the girl caught it with ease. She cursed under her breath, directing her attention back at her meal before she did something rash like punching her in her stupid face. Which at the moment don't seem like such a bad idea, that'll wipe that smirk off her face. She smiled a little at the thought before the scent of the rancid food found its way back into her attentions. Oh right, breakfast. She picked up the spoon, hovering over the edge of the bowl. I….ew no. She placed it back down, swallowing thickly before trying again. Come on it cant taste as bad as it looks. And smells. She plunged the spoon into the paste before she could give it any more thought, a look of pure repulsion as she it stuck fast. She stuck her tongue out, eyebrows draw together in a blatant display of disgust. I…eW N O. She tried taking the spoon out, but only succeeded in picking up the whole bowl. How are we expected to eat this crap! I hate this, I hate Chris, and I hate that girl for pissin me off more than I can even deal with, it's the frikin morning I'm not gon to deal with her shit. Im so done.


	3. I loathe you

"Get outta my face" A.M says, planting her hands on her hips as she glared at Jo, feeling nothing but utter hatred and distain for the blonde. This is the fifth time this week she's messed with me and I swear it will be the last. "Ya have no right to speak little miss man child, dressed all up in here with that bag ya call an outfit, thinkin ya own the place, well ya don't and ya don't own me to be tellin me that shit." A.M stood up straight, jaw clenched as she spoke. "I swear if ya even try to mess wit me once more ima punch you in your stupid face"Anne spat out. And jos reaction? She simply to smiled and look over her CANT BE SERIOUS. "OO GURL I WILL MESS YOU UP I HAVE NO PROBLEM FIGHTIN YA,DON'T EVEN START" Face turning red in anger as the other remained as calm and collected as ever. HOW IS SHE NOT ?!

"Are you even listening to me?! You wanted to fight COME ON LETS FIGHT." Her fists curling up in a fist as she took a step forward "Come one blondie im ready for ya, talk shit get hit, and in this case get pummeled." She forces out through gritted teeth. "Jersey, are you still talking? I stopped paying attention ages ago and to be honest you kind of boring me here." OH HELL NO. A flash of heat rushing to her head, her whole body tensing before…..

She lunged forward, using her momentum and weight to knock Jo down flat. "MALDITA TE ODIO" She yells out as Jo roughly pushes her off and into the dirt, Jo's little laugh sparking an ugly kind of rage to start stirring. If looks could kill this one would have knocked Jo into the ground and stomped on her head a couple times. A.M Picked herself up from the ground, her knees torn scraped from where she landed, to worked up to even think about stopping now. What is wrong with here?! Why is she just standing there and staring at me?! A.M Brought her fists back up, lunging for her again for a second try on landing at least some sort of damage.

"No don't fight!" I don't have time for this! She struggled as Mike and Zoey pulled her back, fighting against them the best she could, elbowing mike in the face to be set free but to no avail, his grip was iron strong and he was slowly pulling her away from Jo. Who in the meantime stood a ways off ,seemingly gloating in her victory. Jackass. She continued struggling and cursing, even after Jo was out of view,tears of anger burning her eyes before she went limp, sinking to the ground, mikes arms still around her. Zoey seemed to have disappeared but….well it didn't matter."You okay now?" Mike says, his voice full of concern. A.M curled up on the floor,tears still streaming from her face ,face contorted in anger. "I'll just…give you some time.." He says,palming the back of his neck as he looked around,as if he was trying to find any exuse to leave. He sat there for a couple more moments before getting up and leaving quickly, leaving A.M to cry her anger out. I hate this,I hate that im crying,i hate that I hate mike,I hate jo, I hate.


	4. I'm confused by you

Chapter Text

"Here we go again, look I aint got the time nor the patience for ya bull shit so shut the f***k up and leave because I swear to you Zoey and Mike aren't here to say your ass from me this time.I cant even goon a walk to cool the f***k down without ya showin up outta the blue to mess wit me." A.M sighed heavily, rubbing her temples in irritation, eyebrows drawn together in a scowl that seemed to always bein place when Jo was nearby. Seriously did this chick really have to talk a walk every time I try to? What kind of coincidence is that?!

She turned and glared at Jo. "Ya not even paying attention ta a word im sayin are ya. Why would ya seek me out only to frikin stare at me with your dead fish eyed look. If ya gonna argue then come on." She frowned a bit, chewing on her lip to give her some time to respond, Jo continuing to look at her dumbly."Anyone home." A.M says after a long pause, snapping her fingers in an attempt to drag Jo out of her daze. " Great its like talkin ta a piece of dry wall." She crossed her arms. Seriously tho where did this chick go, the forest could spontaneously combust and I'm pretty sure she'd have no firkin clue it ever happened.

You would think by now Jo would be bored messin wit me and move on to someone else, but no she's gotta mess with me specifically she's not even responding what was the point of her even catching me here if it was just to stare! Well I cant argue with myself and its pretty obvious this girls lost in lala land. "If ya gonna just stand there ima just leave." She deadpans, arms still crossed as she looks at Jo. Maybe if I yell loud enough it'll break through her self-induced coma? Well I guess its worth a shot, plus the look on her face might be hilarious who knows.

"I mean why do ya even botha messin wit me!?" A.M yells out half-heartedly, sighing a bit as it didn't seem to break her trance. "Well that was pointless" She says as she facepalms. "Because you're interesting to me and I kind of dig it" Came Jo's response out of nowhere. I. What? A.M stared blankly at Jo, noticing for the first time that she was avidly staring at her lips. Her look of surprise slowly fading into one of confusion as he eyebrows knitted together and her arms fell to her sides. "what?"A.M said ,the words coming out a lot more soft and hesitant than she had tried to make them sound. Jo looked up at her face, her face betrayed nothing of what she had just admitted.

A.M's blood began to boil as Jo blinked dumbly at her, as if she had no idea of what she just said. A.M's ears burned as a rush of blood flooded her face. I BETTA NOT BE BLUSHING OR IMA HURT SOMEONE I SWEAR IT! How can she have no clue of what she just said ,she was the one to say it! Screw this im out,She clenched her teeth and harshly punched Jo on the shoulder before storming off. Stupid Jo, stupid response what the heck was wrong with her she must be outta her mind, we're both girls what's wrong with her." Pinche mujer que quire de me, oja que se la odian como y que se vaya de aqui porque nunca quiero a ver su cada jamas" She grumbles under her breath as she fled the scene, heading back to cabin and leaving Jo behind in the forest know what maybe a walk will cool me down..A.M stops midway to the cabin and looks around,stepping off the path and exploring deeper in the this is...nice? .mutant plants,yes yes nice. She smiled a bit,temporarily. Forgetting Jo as she scanned her its getting dark maybe I should get back soon...wait...which way is back? A.M frowned sharply and face palmed hard enough to leave a mark. "Well fuck."


	5. I care about you?

Well since I'm already out here(and lost for that fact) I guess I might as well try enjoyin the views some more? I mean it aint like…..there's anything out here I gotta worry about, right?Just trees and… mutated wildlife that, by the way, could probably tear me ta shreds in two seconds flat no questions asked behind every bend. On the bright side, uh…yeah I can't think of a bright side right now, give me a sec, there has to be _something _good about this situation_. _Nope. Nothing comes ta mind. A.M took a couple more steps forward before she froze in place, a loud rustle from a bush nearby making her blood run cold and her body tense up, the loud pounding of her heartbeat resounding in her head as she waited with bated breath to see the which sort of monstrosity of nature would lurch out at her.

She stumbled back as the terrifyin, disgustin, and hideous beast finally made itself known and jumped out from it hiding placebehind the bushes…Beware! It's a… tiny and adorable deer. Terrifyin. Pfft I knew that nothin to be afraid of; I was just psychin myself out. The doe sweetly glanced towards A.M breifly before its eye caught sight of a better and more obtainable prize, a bright, emancipated red bird resting from its long flight just a few meters away. The doe's ear twitched slightly before it abruptly broke the peaceful silence of the woods with a horrifically, loud and utterly indescribable screech, pouncing on the tuckered out tiny bird before it had the chance to freaked out and fly away, crushing its little body with its sharp petite hooves and with a strangled tweet from the birds beak it set to work swallowing the bird whole, jaw dislocating and opening like a snakes to display a gruesome set of sharp teeth, A.M staring in horror as the adorable doe reverted back to innocent and cute self, the bird by now halfway downs its throat, a small bulge ballooning the throat out as it made slow and uneventful way down, feathers sticking to the blood that glazed the deer's muzzle before the mutant began to nonchalantly graze on the grass that poor little now unfortunately dead bird was standing on just moments before. OH HELL NO.

A.M backed away as slowly as her panic allowed before she burst into a sprint, running as fast and as far away from that freak of nature as she could, the Doe not even bothering to look up or a give the running Chicana a second glance, opting instead to thankfully continue idly chomping away at the placid and mealy grass. About 5 minutes of running and a short session of stumbling over some rocks later, she ended up tripping over a particularly large root and falling flat on her stomach, (unfortunately) squashing her boobs with a thud against a rock, pain shooting up her chest and excruciatingly knocking the air right out of her. Fuck. She laid there for a while, tears of pain in her eyes, paralyzed pure boob agony before she managed to force herself to slowly sit up, sitting back and tenderly holding her boob as she willed the pain away. Oww fuck I just want to….I just want to go home… She finally got a hold of her pain and leaned back against the nearest tree, fresh tears of homesickness stinging her eyes. This fucking sucks I want to go home…. She sat there for a couple more minutes, wallowing in self misery before she steeled her mind and stood back up, being mindful of the stupid root before trying her luck at finding that elusive path back to the cabins again.

A.M walked for what felt like hours, looking in vain for the path she had stepped off, or for any path that even vaguely looked familiar at this point, the silver moon high in the sky and the cold breezes rustled through the trees, chilling the Chicana down to the core. As if this day couldn't get any betta, Im pretty sure I barely escaped that frikin deer with my life and now I'm goin ta freeze ta death. Of course all my outfits ain't as warm as they should've been, no one told me to pack for this kinda finicky weather! I swear its frikin cold one day and swelterin the next, just pick a goddamn temp already and owww jeez these are _not _walking shoes, theys are lookin good shoes. Walking in lookin good shoes is like askin someone to continuously dig a small butter knife into your heel and slowly peel back the skin, the end result pretty much lookin the same as well. The only thing that could possibly make any of this this worse is if…

"SPRAY TAN" Came the rough sound of a voice voice in the distance, a little ways off from where A.M currently stood. Spray tan? Are they calling to me? In only know one person who calls me that but….no I don't even care right now. A.M quickly made her way towards the voice, eager to see a familiar face, any familiar face.

"Yo Jo that you?" A.M said, reaching a clearing in the woods where a taller figure stood, tentivly taking cautious steps towards it before it turned to her, a relieved smile planting itself on A.M lips as it took all her strength not to hug the blonde before her in gratitude. "It had to be you huh, well whateva I'm just glad someone found me, you know the way back right?" A.M said, holding her shoulder as she tried fruitlessly to keep what little warmth she could muster with her, the cold breezes biting through her clothes bitterly. Jo stood there pointlessly before turning behind her and looking off into the woods ,seemingly searching for something. "i….uh.."She started, rubbing thr back of her neck as she turned to face A.M once again. Oh no. nonononono please don't tell me. "yoU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE NOW BOTH STUCK HERE?ARE YOU SERIOUS. WOW THANKS." A.M explodes, a flood of hot anger flowing through her body as she smacked her own forehead in an open palmed and perfectly executed face palm to rival all face palms. OF COURSE SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN. Okay, okay calm down Chiquita, I could be dead by now, at least I have someone to keep me company right? Right. Good thinking Chiquita, thank you Chiquita.

A.M plopped down in place, making sure to avoid the particularly huge clods of dirty as she shifted around in place to get comfortable, "Well since we cant make our way back in the dead of night I guess we'll have to wait till mornin." A.M stated, lookin over as Jo sat down herself nearby, arms crossed and that perpetual bitch face pasted onto her features. Well isn't she in a good mood. They sit in silence, ever so often she felt Jo's stare weighing the air, prompting her to sneak a look of her own, noticing a slight twinge of red in Jo's cheeks when she did so, a small smile growing on face that only seemed to spur blush of red on. What is that all about? "Whats your deal?" A.M said with a small chuckle, a smile tilting the ends of her lips up into a blatantly amused smile. "None of your business Jersey" Came the others sharp response, ripping the peaceful atmosphere to shreds and utterly ruining what little patience and relief A.M was feeling at the moment, her easygoing smile quickly fading into a look of renewed hatred. "Just tryin ta start a conversation no need to be a bitch about it." A.M grumbled, not even bothering to hide the anger and impatience oozing from her words. What an asshole.

They sit in uncomfortable silence before Jo cleared her throat, opening her stupid mouth. "Look. Spray tan-" A.M held up her hand and stopped her mid entance. Uh no im not going to deal with her shit today, im 500% done with everything shit right now. " Thanks for findin me n stuff but can you just shut up while we wait for morning to come, I really don't feel like arguing right now, my feet hurt, my boob itches ("and still fucking hurts" she silently added under her breath)and its frikin scary out here so if ya don't mind." Jo blinked at her blankly before nodding in agreement, leaning back against a tree and presumingly knocking out. Good now to pass the time I guess. A.M poked around the dirt for a bit before she heard a soft groan coming from Jo's direction, looking up and to her surprise, catching Jo squirming in place, eyes closed and cheeks flushed to a rosy red. Uh.o-okay? Is what I think is happening really happening I don't know how I feel about this. A.M tried to look away but much to her dismay she just couldn't, watching the other squirm and moan in response to some phantom lover making her a little hot under the collar. What the actual fuck is going on. Jo abruptly opened her eyes and locking her into a stare before she had a chance to look away. "What." Jo said, a little frown on her face as she sat there. Obviously this girl has some problems she need to work through cause this is the second time she's acted like nothing firkin happened when it so obviously did. "Y-you" A.M started, trying her best to grasp the right words to even begin to describe what just happened. "Are you okay you made a weird noise…." "I what?" Jo said in response, staring at A.M intensely, the weight of her stare making A.M unusually overly uncomfortable and on edge. A.M shook her head quickly. Never mind, there is no way I imagined that but she obviously is too dense to even realize it even happened, not point in stirring up more arguments at this point anyways I guess. A.M played with a huge clod of dirt for a little while in silence, sneaking Jo a couple looks before Jo gave out a huffy sigh and sat up. Prepare for the shit storm.

"Okay look, I've been thinking a lot lately, and its pretty much been all about you." Jo says quickly and forcefully, staring straight at A.M as she began ill stated and rushed speech of sorts" I hate it, I hate you, but obviously I don't hate you as much as I thought considering I had a frikin wet dream staring yours truly and another person who is current sitting in the dirt, like a tool, in front of me" She had a. what? WHAT? Woah does that mean…earlier….wHAT?"I don't know what's going on or what wrong with me but obviously my minds trying to say something. I'm not sure if its telling me we have to get together and frickle frackle or that your messing with my this point they both are pretty plausible" She breathed in heavily and began to anxiously gnawed on her lip. "So tell me Jersey you want to give this a go or what because I need some kind of closure to I can end this train wreck of a thought from continuing any longer, I'm sick of it and sick of you, I'm sick of thinking it would make a difference in our sad little relationship thing we have going on." Jo stares expectantly at AM . Is…is she done. Wow that's a lot to digest what even.

"uh…." A.M started, sweeping the hair out of her face, her eyebrows knitting in thought "I'm mostly just kinda confused? About how this happened? I mean what the actual heck man, this is kinda sudden" She wriggled her toes and shifted around in her spot uncomfortably. And weird since we're both girls. "I don't think it would be a good idea under any circumstance, to be honest" She said, roughly palming the back of her neck, as she tried to formulate a proper response. I didn't even think a relationship was even an option between us before this point. I mean we don't get along very well but I guess its kind of…exiting? I meant to snag me a man but snagging myself a girl isn't too far off I guess? "I mean it probs wont change much, I'll still hate you, and I'm sure we will still fight, if not much more. There would be no point." She looked down at her knees. . "So no then? Good. Uh…..thanks…for answering me that is…." Jo responded, he voice getting cut short as if she couldn't even manage to fully say it. Fuck is she mad at me? No wait she doesn't look mad, she looks kind of….disappointed? Fuck was she serious? No shit stop looking disappointed, angry I can do, miffed I can do, disappointed? That's a whole another story. They sat in a thick silence for a while. Both unwilling to look at or towards each other, even less to even try to talk to each other. Okay this is ridiculous.

"So you dig me huh?" A.M caught herself saying, a little smile on her face as she looked over at Jo. The blonde rolled her eyes in response although a smile of her own tilted her lips. "I guess so jersey, but I hope you don't think that changes how much of a tool you are." She retorts, her tone easy and light. A.M smiled, lightly biting her lip before she stared down at her knees, lost in thought. I mean she's the most interesting one in the whole camp. She's also the one I pay the most attention to in retrospect. She aint ugly either…as much as it pains me admit it. She has gorgeous eyes and I like how tall she is, and even if she's an asshole at least she cared enough about my wellbein that she went out lookin for me, especially since it's still the dead of night. Obviously no one else gave a shit to even attempt to look for me. What the heck…maybe something good can come out of it? I won't be expecting much in the first place really and but I guess it doesn't hurt to give it a shot…

"You know I, guess I can give ya a try?" A.M said slowly, saying each word to make sure she was sure she was willing to do this before she left the whole thing out in the open. Jo instantly perked up, a huge smile forming on her face. She's actually kinda cute? Woah since when, she's not allowed to be so cute, you stop that right now. "Really? Don't tease me now Spray Tan." A.M nodded slightly, nervously picking at her fingernails. "Well I mean you're a little rough around the edges, okay that's a lie, you're about as bad as it gets. But I'm sure I can make something work." She says, glancing over and giving Jo a little smile despite herself. Is this really a good idea? Well fuck it im already this far I might as well.

"But." Jo frowned a bit and scootched a bit closer. "If ya call me a name one more time I swear."A.M finished, that shit eating (and infuriatingly charming)grin growing on Jo's face. "Or what Jersey?" She said teasingly , brows arching as she leaned in some more. Oh shit why is she leanin in does she want me to kiss her or?fuck i? FUCK IT. A.M feverishly closed the space between them, quickly planting a small kiss on Jo's lips, almost missing said lips entirely as the nervousness welled up in her, a tingling sensation lingering on her lips as she pulled away, studying Jo's face carefully as something close to defective fireworks went off and clouded her mind with surprisingly soft and stupidly warm feelings. "or I'll have ta kiss ya?" managed to say, words practically falling out of her mouth as she tried to calm her heartbeat and cool the blush now burning her cheeks. I didn't even know she could make me feel this way to be honest? I kind of?wow? "Well I don't know about you but that's completely fine by me." Jo says breathlessly, a soft smile on her face as she leaned in for another kiss. Maybe this will work after all.


End file.
